


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Connor is Kara, Kara is Markus, Markus is Connor, Short Chapters W/ Infrequent Updates, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Based on an ask from rk1k on tumblr)Connor is an AX400 model who is fiercely protective of his child. Kara is a prototype model who may have started a revolution. Markus is the detective model who's torn between loyalties.Somehow, this is the universe they live in.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> gfuckgin

Alice is the only thing that matters to him now. 

 

_ “Don’t move. Don’t you move.”  _ Todd had said to him, an order, but Connor knows that if he doesn’t protect Alice, she will die. Connor can’t let that happen. 

 

He tears down the wall of programming that refuses to allow him to go to her, and then he’s off, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

“Connor!” Alice gasps from inside her little fort, and Connor smiles at her and holds out his hand. 

 

“Come on, Alice, we have to go now.” He says, and she crawls out and takes his hand.

 

Todd shouts from down the hall, and Connor glances around. The window! Of course. 

 

He pushes Alice towards it, and then runs to lock the door. He knows they won’t have much time, so he helps Alice out of the window and then starts to go through himself. 

 

A hand grabs his foot, big and heavy. He kicks frantically -  _ Alice, Alice, protect Alice  _ \- and manages to get free. It’s a mad dash, Alice on his back, then beside him, and then they’re on the bus. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, crouching down, cupping her face gently in his hands. 

 

She nods, and then her little arms are around Connor’s shoulders, and he knows, in that moment, that he would kill and die to protect this child, without hesitation.

 

\--

 

“End of the line. You have to leave.” 

 

Connor’s eyes flicker open, and he glances down just to make sure Alice is still there. She is, of course, he’d made her sit by the window, but… Just in case. 

 

“End of the line- What? But--” Connor stops. Causing confrontation would just draw attention to them. He gently wakes Alice up, and then leads her off of the bus. He turns back around. “We have nowhere to go, and it’s pouring with rain. Can’t we just stay here, for a little while?” He all but begs, but the man shakes his head, and Connor sighs and leads Alice off of the bus.

 

She starts to shiver immediately, and Connor takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. It won’t do much, but at least it should keep her a little warmer. 

 

“Come on, Alice, let’s find a place to spend the night.”

 

\--

 

In the end, there wasn’t really a choice. The abandoned car was discreet, easy to get to, and, despite being uncomfortable, it was out of the rain.

 

“Promise me you’ll never go!” Alice begs, gripping his hand tightly. 

 

“I promise.” Connor said, not even having to think about the answer. Of course he was going to promise. 

 

“Will we be together forever?” 

  
Connor pulls her into his side for a hug. “Forever.” 

 

Alice settles against his chest and closes her eyes, and Connor rubs her back gently, soothingly. 

 

He powers down for a while, Alice curled up against his side. He knows at some point Alice will need food, water, and proper shelter, but for now, it’s enough. 

 

They’ll be okay. Connor has to believe that. 

 


End file.
